


Yang x Raven: A Mother & Daughter's True Love: A Futa FanFic

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Yang and her mother, Raven are both in love with each other and they have been together since Yang had turned nineteen years old. They are both Futa's. And ever since they had gotten together, they have both been the happiest that they have ever been in their entire lives.





	Yang x Raven: A Mother & Daughter's True Love: A Futa FanFic

AN: Hey y'all. I was reading a Futa Yang x Raven FanFic on AO3 when the idea for my own had hit me. This is a mother/daughter incest FanFic. It is also a Futa FanFic. There is both smut and fluff in this FanFic. It's also a One-Shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: RWBY

xxxxxx

Characters: Yang Xiao Long. Raven Branwen.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Yang Xiao Long x Raven Branwen.

xxxxxx

Setting: Modern Day AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Yang and her mother, Raven are both in love with each other and they have been together since Yang had turned nineteen years old. They are both Futa's. And ever since they had gotten together, they have both been the happiest that they have ever been in their entire lives.

xxxxxx

Yang can't believe how horny she is right now. It's been a few days since the last time that she and her mom, Raven had made love and she is so horny that she can barely wait to see Raven. Raven and Yang own a comic book store together and Yang goes to college when she's not working with Raven. Yang at the moment is home alone having just got home from college for the day only a couple of hours earlier. She's waiting for her mom to get back home from stocking a delivery of brand new comics. Yang is twenty-one years old and Raven is forty-years old.

She had given birth to Yang when she was only twenty years old. Yang's Dad, Taiyang Xiao Long. He died in a car accident not long after Yang was born and it has just been Yang and Raven ever since. It was hard at first, but eventually Raven and Yang were like both best friends and Mom and Daughter. And when Yang was nineteen years old, Yang and Raven had confessed their true love to each other and then they had their first time with another woman. That was only just two years ago.

And they have been together ever since. They are also both Futa, meaning that they both have dicks, balls and a pussy. And they both use condoms every single time that they make love to each other. Their apartment is pretty damn big with two bedrooms, with a full bathroom in both, but Raven and Yang use one bedroom for their own bedroom, while their other bedroom is used as a guest bedroom.

Yang is currently in their bedroom reading FanFiction on her laptop and she usually masturbates when she reads smutty FanFiction, but she wants to save herself for her Mom tonight because Raven would be upset that she wasn't there for Yang and to make her daughter happy. And Yang feels the exact same way about Raven. She loves her Mom's nine-inch cock, whether she's sucking her off or Raven is fucking her pussy or her ass and she knows that Raven feels the same way about her eight-inch cock. So Yang's just waiting for Raven to get back home from work.

'I wish that Mom was home right, she's probably just as horny as I am. Hell, we are both usually pretty fucking horny. Hopefully, when she gets home today, we can fuck or make love. It's been a few days since the last time that we had sex and I'm so damn horny that it's not even funny'., Yang thinks to herself as she continues to read her favorite FanFiction. It's about an hour later at exactly four-thirty in the afternoon when she hears the front door of the apartment open and closes that lets Yang know that Raven's back home from work. Raven locks the door after she closes it and she then places her keys on the table near the front door. She walks through the apartment until she gets to her and Yang's bedroom and she smiles when she sees Yang getting up from her computer chair.

'I'm so happy to be home. I had missed Yang the whole and I couldn't wait to get back home to her earlier today, but I had gotten held up at work because we had got a new shipment of brand new comics today and my twin brother, Qrow who also works with me and Yang had helped me with stocking the brand new comics. I wish that Yang was also there today to help out but she had college classes to attend today. I have been horny for the past couple of hours and I was so damn happy that Qrow said that he would look after the store for the rest of the day so that I could go home to my daughter/girlfriend.', Raven thinks to herself as she hugs Yang.

Both Yang and Raven wrap both of their arms around each other and they hold each other tightly. Both Yang and Raven pull away from the hug at the same time and they stare lovingly into each other's eyes for a moment before Raven leans forward and she kisses Yang lightly and Yang responds by wrapping both of her arms around Raven's neck and Raven then wraps both of her arms around Yang's waist.

Raven flicks her tongue across Yang's bottom lip and she moans parting her lips slightly and Raven slides her tongue past her parted lips and into her awaiting mouth. Raven seeks out Yang's tongue with her own and she quickly finds it and she glides and slides her tongue against her daughter's and they moan low in their throats at feeling each other's tongues. After making out for several minutes, Raven and Yang break the kiss after the kiss had left them both breathless. They stare deeply into each other's eyes. Yang smirks lustfully at her Mother and Raven returns it with one of her own lustful smirks.

"Fuck me, Mom. Make me yours. Please. I want you so bad"., Yang begs of Raven and Raven's smirk widens and she picks Yang up in her arms which causes her daughter to let out a sudden yelp of surprise at the action and she wraps both of her arms around Raven's neck once as Raven carries her over to their bed. When they reach their bed, Raven gently lays Yang down on their bed and then she takes off all of her own clothes and Yang does the same. Which includes their bras and panties.

Raven walks over to their bedroom dresser and she opens the second drawer. She reaches her right hand inside and she shifts her around until she finds exactly what she was just looking for. A box of condoms. She takes one condom out of the box and she places on the nightstand that is on her side of the bed. She gets on the bed with Yang and she lays herself on top of her and she kisses her hard and Yang moans into the kiss. Raven pulls away from the kiss only a few minutes later and she smirks at Yang once more.

"Yang. I'm going to do exactly what you have just begged me to do. I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard that your legs will be like jelly"., Raven says and Yang moans rather loudly at her Mom's dirty talk. Raven places both of her hands on both of Yang's DD sized breast and she kisses her again and Yang flicks her tongue across Raven's bottom lip and Raven parts her lips, letting Yang slip her tongue past her lips and into her awaiting mouth.

Yang's searching tongue quickly finds Raven's and they make out passionately for several long minutes, before Raven pulls away from their kiss, leaving a string of saliva hanging between them. Raven wastes no time when she leans down towards Yang's right breast and she instantly wraps her lips around Yang's already fully erect nipple. She flicks her tongue across her nipple and Yang lets loose a loud moan at the feeling of Raven's tongue on her heated skin. And Raven does this several more times before she sucks her nipple hard and Yang's breath quickens.

"Ohh, Mom. Yes. Please don't stop. Suck my nipples. Just like that. Fuck yes!"., Yang continues to moan out loudly as Raven sucks her nipple. A few minutes later, Raven pulls herself away from Yang's right breast and nipple and then she kisses and licks her way over to Yang's left breast and nipple. When she gets to Yang's left breast, she leaves little licks and kisses all over it before she takes her left nipple into her and she starts to flick her tongue across it roughly. And Yang is moaning even louder now considering how sensitive both of her breasts really are and Raven smirks as she continues to pleasure her daughter's breasts.

She wraps her lips around Yang's left nipple and she sucks hard and Yang nearly screams. A few minutes later after Raven has pleasured both of Yang's breasts, she kisses and licks her way down Yang's body until she's between her legs. She then wraps both of her hands around Yang's legs and she pulls her closer to her. She reaches her right hand out and she gently grasps Yang's hard eight-inch cock in her hand and she begins to stroke her hand up and down. And Yang starts to let loose, ahh's and ohh's, as Raven is jacking her off. Raven does this for a few more minutes before she leans forward and she uses her tongue to lick all over and around the head of Yang's cock before she leans even farther down and she takes the full into her mouth.

Yang lets out a deep breath and a loud moan as her Mother begins to suck her rock hard cock. She loves it every single time because Raven is extremely good at sucking cock. Yang can't believe how good Raven is at sucking her cock. "Fuck, Mom. Yes, suck my cock. Oh fuck. Ohh Mom"., Yang moans rather loudly as Raven starts to bob her head faster take more of her cock deeper into her mouth and into her throat.

Raven loves to suck Yang's cock, she just can't get enough of it and the same can be said for Yang's lust and love for Raven's cock. Yang places both of her hands on the back of Raven's head as she starts to fuck her throat and Raven really gets into it then, bobbing her head up and down faster. And that is until Yang bucks her hips one final time and she cums hard right down Raven's throat. And Raven swallows every single drop of Yang's cum.

She pulls her mouth off of Yang's cock once Yang moves both of her hands from the back of her head. She moves around until she finds her condom and she rips open the package as carefully as she can and then she places the condom onto her nine-inch rock hard cock and she rolls the condom down until it's fully on her cock. She places both of her hands on Yang's legs and she shifts around she has her cock positioned at Yang's entrance.

She wraps both of her arms around Yang and Yang does the same as Raven eases her cock inside Yang's now dripping wet pussy. Yang moans loudly as Raven begins to thrust her hips harder and the only sounds that can be heard in their bedroom are the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their rather loud and deep moans as they Raven fucks her daughter. 'Damn, Mom's cock feels so fucking good inside me. I love it'., Yang thinks to herself as Raven continues to fuck her. 'Oh fuck, Yang is so fucking tight. Her soaking wet pussy is always tight for me. I love it'., Raven thinks to herself as she continues to fuck Yang.

Raven has been fucking Yang for the past twenty minutes and they are both already to cum. And both Raven and Yang do cum hard just a few minutes later, Yang cums around her Mother's cock, while her cock cums and she sprays her cum on Raven and herself as well. Raven cums from both her and her pussy just like Yang did.

Raven helps Yang come down from her orgasm. It's not too long later that Raven pulls out her cock from inside of Yang's pussy. She then gets up and of both Yang and their bed and she walks to their bathroom and that's when she takes the condom off of her cock and she ties it up and then she tosses it into the bathroom garbage can.

She walks back into the bedroom and she sees that Yang is not in their bed, but instead, she is standing right beside it and she is taking off the bedsheets. Raven helps Yang do that and then afterward, they place the dirty bedsheets into the dirty clothes hamper. A few minutes later, both women head into the bathroom to clean up and Yang then returns the favor by making Raven cum several times while they are showering. And about thirty minutes later, when they are both finished showering, Raven and Yang walk back into their bedroom dried off and ready for bed.

They find clean bedsheets and then they fix them up on the bed. When both Yang and Raven are finished with putting the clean bedsheets on their bed, they both get into the bed and then they cuddle against each other and they fall asleep after saying their, "I love you's'., to each other right before they fall asleep in one another's arms. Happy and quite content with their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there it is, my very first Raven x Yang FanFic. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'm pretty busy at the moment with the two other FanFic's that I'm currently writing that I won't be able to any other FanFic's for a while. But I will eventually write a sequel to this FanFic which will considerably because it will be about five chapters, but I won't be able to write for two or three months from now. I will update my other FanFic's in a few days. If I have made any mistakes in this FanFic, please let me know and I will go back and I'll fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxxx

AN 3: Edit: I have decided to edit this One-Shot just a little bit here and there and that's exactly what I did. If I have made any mistakes in this FanFic, please let me know and I will go back and I'll fix them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
